The Lost Ancestor
by Tuka Luna Marceau
Summary: BNHA x-over Fem!Harry She has no idea how she got here. But she'll survive. She always did! The Dursleys, yearly dangers in Hogwarts! And even going to a Killer Veil all for Sirius! But she ended up in Future Quirk-y Japan, a hole opening up and making her fall upside down and hit poor Eraserhead hard on the head upside down while doing Homeroom. Uhhh wrong turn in Albuquerque?
1. Chapter 1

Another Classroom, not Death

'Sirius!' was the desperate cry of a near-sixteen years old girl as she followed him into the Veil at the Ministry but he vanished first before she got in...next thing she knew, she was falling upside down into a brightly-lit classroom full of oddballs in uniforms looking at her in disbelief and her head hit something.

'Ah!'

'Ow!' a man cried before both were knocked out and she never felt that rough desk landing...nevermind the fact that everyone can see her panties.

'Why can't her underwear show more, it covered everything!' a midget with four shiny balls on his head complained, earning him a tongue-slap from a wide-eyed girl not far from him.

'It's called 'modesty' you dumbass! With a school skirt like that she'd wear those!' a spiky-blonde boy yelled irately.

But still, everyone thought, 'granny panties'. High hips and covered a lot as well as plain black in color.

The masked boy at front was the first to stand and cover her up with her black robe.

'Iida, go get Recovery Girl.' he said. 'Both have concussions.'

xxx

Iida, a boy with glasses didn't just call the local nurse but also the Principal who brought in the cavalry. A masked cowboy did a body check and only found a stick, as well as unusual coinage. That was it. On the classroom floor were the downed individuals. Not only that, her clothes suggest she got into trouble and fought back since she has minor injuries and rolled around in a dirty place.

'So you're saying not long after USJ, a foreign girl appeared through a shimmering silvery haze above Aizawa and unwittingly knocked him out with her own head?' Nezu asked the class.

'Yes sir. She was just as surprised at ending up here before KO.' said a tailed blonde. 'She must be a student from another school...'

'I doubt that. No school in the world has a uniform like hers, young Ojiro.' said Nezu. 'Much less a really impractical accompaniment like this baggy black robe.' he said as woman clad in suggestive tights held up said article with distaste. 'It's a safety hazard, easy for enemies to get you. Judging by the material, she must live in a cold place whee heaters barely work to compensate but for a Hero School, it's like saying 'kill me first' because 'I'm the easiest to catch'.'

'This weird stick passed the detector I have, it's not a weapon.' said Cowboy. 'It has her name on it...one weird ID to say the least.' he commented, looking at the stick. 'Her name is Willow Potter...we can call her Yanagi-chan for now.'

'That can get confusing, I have a Yanagi Reiko next door...' a man clad in red with a fanged underbite sighed, scratching his head. 'What's her last name? Potter is it...Kamamoto then?'

'Where's your creativity?!' the old granny rebuked. 'For now her last name can be Nakiri. She came from a misty entrance and sounds better. At least until we can determine her origins with thorough exams.'

'Well, wait for your next subject as Homeroom is clearly over so soon!' said Nezu cheerfully as the teachers took away the downed pair.

'...now what?' a certain green-haired boy squeaked.

'...we'll be bored until Mic-sensei comes in.' said a girl with jacks for earlobes.

'Yeah, she's the most interesting thing we got since USJ yanno?' said another blonde with a black bolt streak on his hair excitedly.

'Well...that remains to be seen on how long she'll be here.' said a pink-haired girl wryly. 'That's the question.'

xxx

Police arrived to take DNA samples for investigation as well. Biological Investigation, Quirk, and Origin.

Hours later...

...nobody in the world has links to her in ANY country.

The most they can get, was her biological information and her name.

Safe to say, she was a civilian with unusual origins at that...considering she wasn't like them. Her looks alone, and biological investigation revealed she is 'a lost ancestor' from a distant past, before Quirks came to be. That was the summary in layman terms. Medical mumbo-jumbo? Don't even start...

She was a human from before the era humankind evolved to gain Quirks. She has a toe joint and all and nowhere to go to. Probably can't even speak Japanese so they had to get a Language user to help her out. And she's now UA's ward.


	2. Lost in the Station

Lost in the Station

Tsukauchi Naomasa wasn't expecting this, not after USJ!

A foreign ANCESTOR dropped by in Class 1-A possibly by accident and got a concussion with Aizawa.

A maltreated ancestor at that though she went to school to keep tongues from wagging no doubt. Poor girl that being around nice folk might do her good. The lab technicians were aghast with her lab results and she was 'very lacking' to say the least, that she needed supplements and Healing Quirks to get to shape.

She was 15, almost 16 like the UA kids but her body? She looked 13!

Sooo yes, she's a ward of UA now.

But what was that shimmering haze she passed through?

'Tsukauchi! Problem!' an officer with a tiger-cat head cried.

'What is it Sansa?'

'It's like Nakiri-chan! A guy appeared in a silver haze in the middle of Best Jeanist's case and nearly got killed! We have him in custody! To be fair he helped Best Jeanist apprehend his quarry after nearly impaling him with metal...so this foreign guy grabbed one of the villain's metal sticks and fought back, tripping him and bam! Capture! Officer Sawada and Best Jeanist are in the Interrogation Room now and we need you!'

'Coming!' two foreigners in one day! Wow!

Tsukauchi was looking forward to this...

...and in the interrogation hall, was a guy who looked like he lived in a squatter and unshaven. But he too, wore baggy robes!

'All we got from him is a weird stick with his name on it.' said Best Jeanist, handing Tsukauchi a stick as well. 'He's English and he said, I quote: 'you guys at least actually do your damn jobs right AND with procedure unlike some corrupt crappy judicial garbage where I came from'. That's worrying to say the least.'

Tsukauchi held back the urge to pinch his nose. Where he came from police are corrupt?! No wonder he looks at them with severe distrust.

'I'll deal with him next...Sawada translate for us OK?'

'Yessir!' said a woman around her thirties.

'Sooo Sirius Black III is it? What happened that you appeared in a silver haze right above Best Jeanist's fight with a Villain?' Tsukauchi asked Sirius.

'Hell happened that's what...due to deliberate misinformation and miscommunication as well as trust issues no thanks to our school Headmaster as well as also being the leader of a Resistance Faction for 30 years due to war, my goddaughter thought she can take everything unto herself and steal crucial information that can make or break.' true and the man spoke in a long-suffering voice. 'She was all I have of my best friend! He and his wife trusted me with her if they get killed but nooo, I got framed for a crime I didn't commit and chucked to prison without a trial and she grew up with Lily's spiteful cow of a sister! By the looks of Willow after seeing her for the first time in 13 years after I broke out of prison, Petunia took it out on the poor kid.' he grunted in contempt.

So the child maltreatment came from the mother's jealous sister but jealous of what?

'We were all angry with the Headmaster and set out to rescue Willow and her friends but our enemy was there too...they want that same information...let's just say it was a fight for our lives.' he choked out. 'We have a couple children to worry about as well as murderous terrorists.'

'All true.' Tsukauchi gulped as the man never lied not even once even with his vague story. The two lost ancients were in war? 'And what of that shimmering haze?'

Best Jeanist listened carefully as an officer translated the man's words.

It was war where he came from and part of resistance. Framed for a crime and an innocent in prison...and an abused young ward helpless under her own aunt at that?!

'...there was what we call Veil of Death...it's for criminals with heinous crimes who aren't worth a prison cell.' said Sirius softly. OK Best Jeanist thought, and now a murder device for Villains too dangerous to imprison. 'I got pushed into it by my own cousin who'd gladly spread her legs to the bastard who started the war due to her radical beliefs he espoused...and last I saw was Willow trying to get me back but she fell too...I thought we're both dead and then the rest is as you know it.' he said morosely. 'I hope she got lucky and lived like I did.'

'...all true.'

'...why're you saying all true for?'

'My ability is Lie Detector Mr. Black.' said Tsukauchi as Sirius' jaws dropped. 'Nobody and I mean _nobody_ gets away from me.' he said with a smile much to the man's stunned expression. 'I was given easy field jobs because ahem, my superiors doesn't want the idea of me being killed so I'm the local bullshit-o-meter. A rare ability.' he said wryly. 'And about Miss. Potter...' Sirius looked at him eagerly at that in excitement. Akin to a man who just heard someone _survived_. His expression caused them shivers as both were _survivors of a terrorist conflict_ that even _kids_ are active! Horrifying thought there. 'She's in U.A Academy. Poor girl appeared upside-down and ended up hitting a teacher with her own head and both in concussion.'

The man sobbed in relief.

'Well, that's that...' said Best Jeanist. The man looked horrible as life as a Resistance Faction is NOT an easy lifestyle. 'He's a war survivor and innocent with a young girl in U.A...you two must be scarred by war.'

'Well...that's my case along with her parents who got KIA.' Sirius sniffled. 'Willow grew up like I did. We both have abusive bitches all our lives.' he said bitterly. 'The only difference between us was I learned what a mum SHOULD be...I ran away from home at her age and her dad offered me his home...his mum was so nice...and I learned what parents should be like. I thought parents were monsters to kids all my life. Willow wasn't so lucky...our damn leader put her with Petunia of all people! She grew up horrible and Willow described it best as 'abused slavery' and nobody believed her.'

Wow...TMI there, Tsukauchi thought.

'Maybe you both need a psychologist and a counselor...'

'...what are those?'

The Interrogation Hall went silent. Awkwardly. Two severely damaged people never had psychological treatment. Wonderful.

'And can you take me to Willow? Please? She can't think I died and she lived, it'll break her!' Sirius pleaded. 'She _has_ to see me when she wakes! She's desperate for a decent family!'

He responded well to the name Potter and he knew Willow by name and he didn't even tell the guy his name. They're clearly connected.

'Well, we got more questions to ask...we need a thorough background detail from both of you as per protocol Mr. Black, but Officer Sansa will inform Principal Nezu to make sure Willow knows you're OK. We gave her the name Yanagi Nakiri since we thought that as a ward of U.A Academy, might as well let her start over while under protection.'

'Yanagi Nakiri?' Sirius repeated, perplexed.

'Well, Willow means 'yanagi' in our language and a cute girl's name in our country and 'nakiri' stands for 'came from the mist'.' Tsukauchi explained. 'Potter would have translated as 'kamamoto' but that's not a proper surname, she'll be a bully target here in Japan if Potter is a normal name in Europe or America.' he shook his head. 'Kids these days can be really...mean.'

'Oh...'

xxx

Sirius was in deep thought after talking for hours in the Interrogation Room and he gets water when he asks for some. He cannot reveal about magic so he used euphemisms and dumbed down things as much as he could, though Tsukauchi called him out on 'half truth half concealment'. But at least he got his point across about him and Willow.

His name was now Kurosawa Tenrou. Since he described his family as fanatical zealots who disowns family for even petty reasons or just for being a decent human being, not a racist zealot. Best Jeanist added the '-sawa' to his 'black' name as sawa means 'swamp'. And that's what his family was. Talk about meaningful.

Soon, they arrived in U.A.

'Here we are...U.A Academy.' said Tsukauchi as he drove Sirius here by car. He was also privy to Willow's biological investigation. Sirius was also an ancient human like her but at least here, they can be family. Sirius owed a great debt to her grandparents and her father but never got the chance to pay them back posthumously due to a corrupt government and she grew up like he did...and nobody saved her. Willow was desperate for a family she was willing to be reckless to get things done.

In the poor girl's mind, 'when you want something done you do it yourself'. The words, 'you can't count on anyone' was unsaid, but implied.

Best Jeanist had to be privy to the pair's origins...both were justifiably Quirkless hence.

In this world, that had a horrible stigma. Goodness knows how many suffered...

And now, at Recovery Girl's infirmary...

'...so another ancient human huh?' Aizawa recovered, but Willow was still out cold. She was not as resilient as he was and she was malnourished. And Recovery Girl's Quirk cannot be used so carelessly.

'Yes...both are lucky to be in our era together. Free from war forever.' said Tsukauchi as the faculty members stiffened. 'And what we found out...was horrible to say the least. Kurosawa-san is Yanagi-chan's legal guardian.' he explained. 'After school, I'm gonna talk to the whole faculty. It's OK to leave them here for now.'

'But what are those bags strapped to her?' Sirius asked fearfully.

'Never seen an IV Bag before?'

'Ivy?! Poison Ivy's poisonous!' Sirius freaked out in horror.

'Not THAT IV...IV stands for Intravenous.' Aizawa deadpanned the last word in English. Then again, it sounds like the plant... 'Intravenous Drip Treatment is to send nutrients or medicine directly into the body through the patient's veins. For Yanagi's case as a malnourished child, it's the Nutrient Supplements for her with occasional treatment from Recovery Girl every two hours so she will develop properly in a few days.' he said, causing the anxious man to relax. 'Vitamins and Minerals essential for human body is injected into her. She's asleep nearly a whole day, convenient so she won't freak out like you did and get treatment peacefully. She'll get bigger and taller until she reaches picture of health stage as is proper for a 16 years old body.'

'Oh...looks painful though...' Sirius shuddered as he looked at what's stuck to Willow's arms using tape. Muggles clearly have no potions.

Aizawa decided he doesn't like ancient civilization now if this guy doesn't know what an IV Drip was.

xxx

By sundown, a robot sent up dinner to the clinic, something Sirius was grateful for. Dinner for both of them but Willow's was understandably covered.

'Mm, tasty...Japanese has such tasty food!' Sirius gasped out in marvel and out of foodgasm. Sure Molly's cooking is good and tasty but same recipes for almost a year can drive him batty...it was as if she knows only few dishes to cook even if he financed the Order. Bangers and Mash. Cobblers. Bubble and Squeak. Faggots. Fish and Chips. And Kippers. Willow was annoyed that they ate the same things for ages in her first summer in Grimmauld, gave a shopping list to Moony, Tonks and the twins, and she cooked much to Molly's protest, and made chicken and beef meals along with eggs and rice. Breakfast was often soup, thick pancakes and egg dishes, lunch and dinner is where she was 'strongest'.

'Wow Will, you can cook?!' Ron marveled in amazement on Willow's first morning, the night after she chucked some guys shopping. She made incredibly thick pancakes it may as well be BREAD itself with a generous dollop of maple syrup, a fragrant soup, soft-boiled eggs and...coffee?

'If you got a useless housekeeper named Petunia Dursley who made me their house elf since I was seven years old you'd know how to cook too!' Willow snarked coldly, causing awkward silence at the dining hall. 'And that's Dumbledore's ideal legal guardian for me and he insisted I stay no matter how much I begged to live elsewhere. He must be big in enslaving children under abusive relatives.' it was a week into Grimmauld Place after her trial and she was growing contemptuous and spiteful, unable to trust anyone save for people she knew will never lie to her...and that was Sirius himself and the twins as well as Ginny. The rest she ignores until her anger cooled down in time for school. The Order ate well that summer.

Yeah, that was awkward and chaos ensued...denials of course, but Will took off her shirt, revealing scars of flogging and round burn scars. Lots of people couldn't eat that night of course...so yes, Dumbledore found himself with an angry Order when he came...it was quite the show.

By around 7:30 pm, the tiny granny nurse was back.

'So what's the Verdict?'

'Well sonny, you two can legally exist in our era now.' said Recovery Girl kindly as she removed the needles off of Willow, patched her arms and the back of her hands and disposed of the used articles. 'You can spend the night here with her and use the school showers for baths if you need any. We left soap and shampoo there.'

'Thank you very much.' said Sirius gratefully. So he was left to watch over Willow.

She woke up around 9 pm.

'Uhhh...'

'Will! Wake up.' Sirius coaxed gently as Willow opened her eyes to see Sirius. And a very white room. The open windows and dark outside with stars suggested nighttime. Just, what time?

'Sirius...? Where are we? It's so white.'

'...1966 years into the future pup...it's year 3962.' Sirius told her. 'Here, all humans in the world developed a unique ability called Quirks. It can really vary. Wacky appearances, powers or _both_...not to mention humans here look different from us too. We're what few people call 'lost ancients'.' he said. 'Only the school faculty and higher-ups in the Police know of us here for our own good. We have to keep what we are a secret.'

'Oh...'

'Will, we can live here...a real life. No war, nothing...but Remus is all alone...losing both of us and he's a Werewolf...do you know that if a Werewolf lost its own pack that they were emotionally-close to, Remus will die?' Sirius squeaked out in horror.

'W-what?! He'll die?!' Willow cried in horror.

'I'm afraid so...' Sirius told her sadly. 'He will die out of literal grief...and Tonks is pregnant with his child! She just told me she was a month along...'

'Oh no...widow so soon and she's not even married to him yet...'

'The only good thing that came out of this is we're all free...all three of us.' said Sirius glumly. 'Only, Remus never got a chance to be happy...hope he gets lucky in his next life.'

'Moony...' Willow sniffled. 'What now?'

'Well, you're under treatment for malnourishment kiddo. The nice granny nurse said we can spend the night here. A shower's not far from here and I reheated dinner for you. Japanese food is really great, you should have some.' said Sirius. 'And then...we can wing our future together once our saviors have everything down pat.'

'OK. Where's the bathroom, I feel really ripe...and what's the spell for cleaning again?'

'It's Scourgify. Good for instant laundry or a quick bath in the field during war, just no detergent fragrance in it.' Sirius grinned. 'I'll show you the school showers. A bit far but hey, we can't complain. The future technology is really good stuff! We could use some cheer...after all legalities are down...we can properly mourn for Moony when we can move around.'

'Yeah...'

Future technology is good stuff indeed...

...they didn't notice a hidden camera and listening devices hidden all over the clinic.

In his office, Principal Nezu began thinking.

"It was worth staying here so late." he thought.

There WAS a reason WHY they have sticks. He watched Sirius use his stick on the dinner meant for Willow Potter and fancy lights came out...and he told her he reheated her dinner!

These lost ancients are far from ordinary.

Spell? Werewolves?

Considering there's a Traitor in U.A and they have no idea WHO...only a few people can know!

He has to edit the footages expertly and keep the real one for himself.


	3. One's Naming Senses

One's Naming Senses

Next morning...Cafeteria at around 7-ish...

'Oh, you guys are early!' Lunch Rush greeted the foreign pair. 'What would you like for breakfast?'

'We're not familiar with Japanese Cuisine so we leave it to you.' said Sirius politely. 'We've only ever known British Food.'

'Leave it to me fellas! Sit somewhere while you wait!'

'It's a really big cafeteria...our school hall is a bedroom compared to this huh? Very clean too I can easily spot a speck of dirt a mile away if any.' Willow whistled at the spacious cafeteria. It has lively bright colors with large windows to see what's outside. The floor was a pale baby-pink in color with coral-pink wall pillars and all else, handsome, polished wood. The seats are tough plastic though. Ten to a table, and each table is separated by yellow partitions where small indoor hedgerows are planted upon. Group privacy is ensured in a classy way. At the end of each table, is a bin.

'This place is too amazing.'

'Yeah...but after breakfast, go see that granny again alright? For those scary...IV Drip things.' Sirius shivered. 'You got so many needles in your veins, all from different bags!' he exclaimed. 'I've never seen a treatment so scary!'

Willow sweatdropped. Even in the 90s according to library books, IV Drips existed back then already. And that explained the many cottonballs taped to her last night.

'Ahahaha...r-right...needles...'

xxx

Recovery Girl's Room...

'Just in time you two, students are already filing in. You're unseen I hope?'

'Yup, we are.' said Sirius. 'Even where we're from, school starts at 8:30.'

'Mm. Now then, time for treatment dearie.' said Recovery Girl. 'My ability is 'Heal' through a kiss.' she said. 'However, while I can completely heal, even stuff a normal doctor will give up on, that is always not the case.' she stated. 'If the patient has a lot of energy to make complete recovery possible, I cannot say the same for exhausted people which means less energy...so I focus instead on enabling survival from death. My effectiveness depends on stamina so I had to supplement with being a licensed doctor and surgeon myself.' she explained.

'Ohhh...'

'Uhm, I could use that needle treatment too but knock me out before the poking, please.' Sirius pleaded. 'This treatment is scary!'

'Hohoho! Fine fine, scaredy cat!' Recovery Girl and Willow laughed at that, much to his chagrin.

xxx

Later that day after Homeroom ended...the Homeroom Teachers, All-Might and Recovery Girl watched a video from last night.

'What do you think?'

'Well...our metal detectors didn't detect anything but x-rays showed something inside Yanagi-chan's stick...a bird feather. A wing feather to be exact.' said Recovery Girl. 'On Sirius' stick, it's...erm, a heartstring of who-knows-what. Too big and nearly-black for human heartstring.'

'And there's that weird money in Yanagi-chan's possession...they're impractically-large coins.' said Kan. 'The gold and silver ones are big enough to be medal awards and the bronze one as big as a jumbo marble. What do we call them?'

'Well...magicians seem more apt, but they're reliant on their sticks.' said Nezu. 'Without it, they're sitting ducks...but we're all about Plus Ultra aren't we~?' his beady eyes glinted that made the Homeroom Teachers shiver. 'I'll personally deal with them myself once they're no longer malnourished.'

'Alright...'

xxx

It was a rinse and repeat of never-ending sleeping, eat, toilet and an exhaustive kiss. The only difference is they never got atrophied thanks to Quirky Healing Sessions that heals even that!

It took three weeks for them to be up to snuff. Healthy. But lanky in figure and Willow gained height and figure and their hair got longer too. She was once barely 5'0, now she's 5'5 and with a slender figure, 77-53-80 with shoulder-length wavy hair which she wears in low pigtails.

Sirius vanished for a few days of which, Willow was fine. She walks around school when classes are in session and spends her time in the Library.

'Oh, he's just looking if our family accounts are still active.' said Willow. 'All those IV bags are worth a fortune, we have to pay you back somehow.' she said sheepishly.

'Er, your money is solid pure gold, silver and bronze.' said Nezu wryly. 'In this era now, that gold coin of yours is now worth about 350 pounds.' Willow went white with cracks.

'Whaaa?! Back there it's 4.93!' Willow cried in horror. 'Why?!'

'Not anymore.' said Nezu wryly, snout rested on his paws. 'Time flies by fast...and humans keep using up resources. The rarer the item the pricier it is. Such is the cruel truth of economics.' he said to her shock. 'If you and your godfather have money, you'd have a small fortune if that gold, silver and bronze is melted down for reuse and sold. You and Sirius are hence, set for life IF your accounts are still active.'

'O-oh wow...'

'Well, if you give us the coins you currently have in your pockets and we pawn it off, it's sufficient to pay back those IV bags, worry not. Ohohoho!'

'...the rarer the item, the pricier...the hell did people do, _eat_ gold?' Willow squeaked out, swaying as if to faint. Nezu laughed at that.

'Oh no dear, it went to developments in technology that jewelry made out of precious metals and stones are rare to come by now.' said Nezu. 'Space Travel to look for new Planets to live in, hi-tech machines for building, health and agricultural use among other things...precious metal veins are exhausted that 900 years ago, people worldwide had to give up jewelry to make impossible possible.' he told her. 'If you see wedding bands now and such, they're just cheap metal alloys painted over.'

Willow really did NOT want to know how the future will react to witches and wizards hoarding gold.

'Can I drink that liquor on your desk and bang my head after?'

'Out of the question.'

xxx

Two days after Sports Festival...

Willow wore the uniform and joined class at long last.

'Due to extreme classification, she is under our protection. As such she'll be in the Hero Classes so we can keep an eye on her.' said Aizawa as a much taller and better-figured girl than three weeks ago came in. 'Her Japanese name is Nakiri Yanagi. Don't ask her questions about herself, everything about her is sealed, don't bother.'

'Wow, just weeks ago you're so...tiny...what happened to you?' Uraraka Ochako piped up. Back in early April, she was small enough for Kan-sensei to carry her with one arm.

'Oh, I grew up with medication!' said Willow cheerfully. 'Where I'm from food was very hard to come by so I'm unfortunately short weeks ago.'

The class went O.O

'OK, too much information, go to your desk.' Aizawa sighed, pinching his nose, swearing he got yet another Problem Child. 'For today we've got Hero Informatics Class.' he said, and a Special One at that.' he said, rubbing the skin under his eyes with his fingers.

Willow wondered why everyone was so tense...

'...you'll be coming up with your Hero Aliases.'

'OHHH YEEEEAH!' the class cheered excitedly, startling the newcomer.

'TIME TO SHINE!'

Aizawa's eyes glowed red and hair started to float that everyone quickly behaved.

'But first, concerning the Pro-Hero Draft Picks I mentioned the other day,' he glowered at them, 'It's based on who the Pro-Heroes think are ready to join the Hero Workforce after 2-3 years of working experience so you could say it's a way of interest in your futures.' he explained. 'But there's ample time for interest in you to wane after you graduate.' he warned. 'And any, and all offers will be arbitrarily revoked. It happens quite often.'

'Stupid adults and their whims!' Mineta Minoru grumbled.

'Professor,' Willow raised her hand,

'It's -sensei Nakiri. We're in Japan not Europe.'

'Er OK,' Willow coughed. 'From what Recovery Girl taught me, Pros are often guys with flashy and just as chaotic quirks thus more on heavy hitters. And we have students whose Quirks aren't like that it's kinda biased...some of them might be disregarded because of that no matter how well they did in the Festival! Isn't that unfair?'

'EHHHH?!' some of her classmates wailed.

'That's an incurable problem when I was your age.' Aizawa sighed. 'People are irrational but sadly, indoctrinated that flashy is Heroic growing up.' he said. 'You can only imagine how we have to prove ourselves, something some of you will do very soon.' he told the class. 'But that's a very important point Nakiri brought up and food-for-thought for some of you. Especially given these numbers on Draft Picks.' he took out a remote and pressed it, showing a hologram of names and numbers.

CLASS A DRAFT PICK TOTALS

Todoroki 4123

Bakugo 3456

Tokoyami 360

Iida 301

Kaminari 272

Yaoyorozu 108

Kirishima 68

Uraraka 20

Sero 14

That's it.

'W-wow...and only half the class and 0 for everyone else?' Willow squeaked out. Half the class went gloomy, discouraged.

'Gah! They're in a whole 'nother league!' Kaminari Denki moaned, throwing his head back in his seat.

'These guys have no eye for talent!' Aoyama Yuga harrumphed indignantly, chin resting on his palms.

'Don't they got first and second backwards?' Kirishima Eijirou wondered aloud.

'Maybe they're afraid of the guy who had to be chained on the podium.' said Sero Hanta, snickering.

'What're the pros doing getting intimidated?!' Bakugo Katsuki snarled.

'If you ask me you killed some of your PR points.' Willow snickered before going serious. 'You're on national live TV. First Impressions last forever! You seriously think other heroes will take in an out-of-control bomb like you with no mouth filter and snarling like a beast during awards ceremony? Think of the kids who watched you! They'll think it's OK for a Hero to be a hot-headed beast on stage out for murder whom his teachers had to chain and muzzle! What impression does that give to our public?'

"T-That's right!" the class gulped. First Impressions last! And they all looked back on what they did...they can guess why they weren't picked and got even gloomier.

'Can it, bitch!' Bakugo snapped at her and she just gave him the finger causing him to get annoyed.

'Again, an important point.' Aizawa glowered at them. 'Public Relations. I will discuss that tomorrow but for now, Hero Informatics!' his glower was full-on on Bakugo. 'Bakugo, heed Nakiri's words. You jinxed yourself this year with your attitude and numbers will gradually decrease in your high school term. Your. Attitude. In. Public. Indeed first impressions last. And word spreads easily.'

'Yes, sensei.' Bakugo scowled, grumpily sitting down.

'With that settled, whether you're picked or not, all of you except Nakiri will have a chance to work alongside pros.' Aizawa continued. 'It's true that you already experienced more than most but it's still worthwhile training.' he added. 'Seeing pros work while taking part yourselves will be beneficial.'

'That's where our Hero names will come in!' Sato Rikido exclaimed enthusiastically.

'This will be fun!' Uraraka squealed happily.

'They're only tentative, but you'll want something appropriate...'

'OR YOU'LL KNOW TRUE HELL!' Midnight boomed as she barged in, walking in seductively. 'The names you pick now will be what the world calls you! That's happened to plenty pros out there!'

'Midnight-sensei!'

'Yes, true enough.' said Aizawa as he stepped into a yellow sleeping bag and hoisting it up till he's in. 'And Midnight here will assess the sensibility of your names. I'm not good at it.' he said, ready to zip himself in. 'What future do you see for yourself? The name you choose will bring you ever-closer to cementing a certain image. Because names reflect one's character. Like with All-Might.'

Willow wondered how this'll turn out...

"This oughta be hilarious."

'Pass these around and I'm giving you fifteen minutes to come up with a name!' Midnight passed out small whiteboards and markers. 'Nakiri-chan you too.' she said as Midnight deliberately gave her her board and marker last.

'Eh?'

'Once your Quirk is fully-trained, you'll be out in the field too dear but for this year Principal Nezu's going to take you for Internships.'

'EHHHH?!'

'Well, you're suited to his schticks, so yes, you're under Internship too which also doubles as your protection.'

"Just what danger is she protected from?" the class wondered anxiously.

'Back to work people!'

And so...

'Let's finish up! We can start with whoever's ready!' Midnight announced. 'Nakiri-chan be the critic!'

'Why on earth me?'

'Cuz' I said so!' Midnight grinned while her inner self was in a deep thinking pose: "Not to mention being a war veteran who knows a lot about our field in a twisted way as well as PR, yeah, we could use that..."

Aoyama stood up confidently.

"It's like a formal presentation!" Kirishima thought.

"Sheesh, that Aoyama's got guts!" Sero thought as Aoyama held out his board.

'Here I go...Shining Hero! I cannot stop twinkling!'

"It's a whole sentence!"

'Aoyama-san, while the epithet presents a good image, wonderful for PR in regards to inspiring hope in despairing victims, the Hero Name being a whole sentence is hazardous while on the field.' Willow sweatdropped. 'Your Pro-superiors in your sidekick rank will have trouble giving you instructions every darn time particularly on tough missions not to mention referring to you by name by others will be tough as well since it's a tongue-twister if everyone tried to say it faster to save time!' she pointed out the cons before the compromise.

'Since being 'the light' is your inspiration and your costume is a knight outfit, use both as an inspiration to come up with a shorter Hero name that makes you, you with the image you want to project and make sure you live up to it as that's what the annoying media will want the most or face media backlash at you. From the list of Pro Heroes, the longest name we have so far was His Purple Highness but at least it's in English as if in Japanese that's hella long and impractical! Back to your seat please!'

'Ah, OK mademoiselle!' he seems to have no problems with that...

"Whoa, she tore that down effortlessly and she makes sense but she also put pressure!"

"Midnight tossing the baton turned out to be a good idea." Aizawa sweatdropped while feigning sleep though he was also resting as night patrols make him lose sleep. If Aoyama alone was this bad...yikes. His kids are as dumb as he was at naming senses!

'Me next!' Ashido came up. 'Ripley Hero Alien Queen!'

"Did she dig up the internet for ancient movies now?!" Willow twitched as the class looked at her nervously. 'Ashido-san, heroes _inspire_, not scare.' she sweatdropped. 'While I get that your powers are acidic that led to that ahem, ancient history inspiration, one will think of the aliens when you call yourself Alien Queen, not the Ripley Clone from the movies! Forget using your Quirk as name inspiration, I can see that you have a great personality and style. You may also have your own fighting style and your costume speaks loudly by looks. Use those to come up with a good name and not be children's boogeyman at bedtime!'

'Awww!' Ashido pouted. Aizawa was right, his kids are all problem kids!

Next was Asui who volunteered herself next. 'I've had this thought out since I was in grade school...call me Froppy.' her epithet was Rainy Season Hero: Froppy.

'That's a really good name!' Willow lit up. 'It also makes you sound friendly and easy to approach by all age ranges and more importantly, direct to the point as it also says a lot about you.' Willow approves! 'Goodness knows the public are nervous of other Heroes because of their intimidating, unapproachable-sounding names. Heroes must be someone they can easily go to, not nervously approach as if they'll bite heads off. You set a good example!'

"Phew..." but Asui was happy she got a lot of praise.

'The rest of you take note now! Inspire, and be lovable while you're at it!' Midnight squealed.

"Thank you Froppy, you turned the mood around!"

'I'm next!' said Kirishima. 'Red Riot!'

'Ah, homage to that retired bancho-like guy?' Willow piped up.

'Yeah! I know he's back from the day but he's the kind of guy I wanna be!' Kirishima beamed happily.

'That's nice and all but the main point is, you make your own identity. How are you gonna do that if you wanna live under a shadow?' Willow pointed out. 'Heroes _must stand out_. Red Riot would have been a cool name but at this rate you'll be mistaken for a Legacy Hero or their great-grandkid! If the Media tactlessly comments on that and the media's a bunch of tactless jerks these days, the guy's family might protest as they understandably have no connection to you, chaos ensues and suing issues galore.' Kirishima gulped. That's trouble he doesn't want. His classmates and Midnight look just as horrified. 'Again, use yourself and your best traits as inpiration, not someone else. Next!'

'Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack!' somehow, Kaminari cried, 'Stop messing with me, Jiro!' making Willow wonder what the two talked about...she can't hear them from where her seat was...

'Your quirk name as your Hero Name...that would work IF nobody knows your Quirk Name...that's gonna raise a lot of eyebrows.' Willow pointed out. 'You're an intel-type Hero capable of giving Villains in their base a nasty shock if you get creative and being sneaky, especially when you have a big team with you. Think about such a glorious scenario and take it from there. You inspire terror and the sense of being caught by what you can do as nobody can hide from you and have the big guns on your back. Redo it.'

'OK!'

'Tentacole.' said Shoji.

'You're shy despite how you look...' Shoji looked sheepish. 'You should practice projecting a high confidence and raise your self esteem to make that cool name work. You're too self-conscious about your appearance you have a habit of shrinking when in front of people with slouched shoulders. A big no-no.' Willow tut-tutted. 'If you get better you can actually inspire confidence in people towards you and your ability as a Hero. Practice in front of a mirror at home or better yet, pull an All-Might, only, put your own character and style.'

'OK...'

Next was Taping Hero: Cellophane.

'A stealth pun...that's pretty good as if you write that in katakana, that's your whole name with one syllable short!' Willow chuckled.

'That's what I was going for!' Sero grinned. 'Individual, and totally me and telling people what I can do!'

'Very good! Next!'

'T-Tailman...' said Ojiro sheepishly.

'No! Too plain and uninspired! You're a warrior aren't you? Make use of it!'

'Copycat...' Sato pouted at Ojiro. His was Sugarman.

'You're no better! Just as uninspired!' Willow scolded again. 'If you still can't come up with anything ask Midnight-sensei after school for consultation!'

'Pinky!' Ashido cried.

'No! You're a 16 years old Hero Trainee! Ask Midnight-sensei!'

'Charge Bolt!' Kaminari boomed.

'Live up to that name Kaminari-san! You project a hero who can come at lightning speed and strike at foes like lightning! That's big shoes to fill!'

'That's assuming he doesn't go 'yaaaay'...' Jiro sniggered. The class sweatdropped at thinking what happens to Kaminari when he overdoes it...

'Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!' Hakagure squealed.

'Just make sure you live up to that, you still have a shadow somehow and practice walking like a cat at home as well as martial arts to maximize your abilities!'

'You're all doing great, keep them coming!' Midnight cried.

'I hope to do justice to this name.' said Yaoyorozu, her name was Everything Hero: Creati.

'You will if you give it all you got!'

'...Shoto.' said Todoroki flatly.

'O-oi...' Willow sweatdropped. 'Uninspired! Think about yourself and what's the best about you and consult sensei after class! Hero Names are something you must come up with yourself! The only one who has an excuse to use their own name is Sero-san!'

'Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi!' Tokoyami declared.

'Ooh, a hero of darkness catching crooks unawares! Good image!'

'Fresh Picked Hero Grape Juice!' for an English Girl like Willow...OUT OF THE QUESTION. It's too Rated R and does this guy know what he's saying?!

'What part of you looks like a grape?!' Willow sputtered. 'And your hair is no excuse! Redo it!' she can't say the real reason why she want it redone!

Shy Koda put up his board. 'Petting Hero: Anima'

'Hoho! But wouldn't Beastmaster work better? Anima in Latin means 'soul'. The media will find out in a matter of hours if they google it and publicly call you out on it in a really mean way.' Willow told him. 'I'm European and got some bare-bones latin know-how so this is one time I'll help out.' Koda nodded shyly. 'And like Shoji-san, only, you're way worse, boost your confidence.'

Bakugo? 'King Explosion Murder!'

'You're a Hero not a Villain! Go to the Villain Academy to make that work!' Willow yelled.

'There's no such thing!' Bakugo yelled back but went back to his seat.

'Uhm, this is what I got...' Uraraka shyly held up Uravity.

'Just as cute as Froppy! I approve!' Willow approves. 'You combined Urara from your name and the word 'gravity', making it 'beautiful gravity'! Good job!' Uraraka blushed shyly.

'This went smoother than expected though we have trouble kids.' Midnight chuckled as a lot of students will go to her later for help. 'All that's left to present is Iida, Nakiri and Midoriya.'

'Me next then...Mysterious Hero: Mystique.' said Willow, presenting her name. 'My Quirk is very, very versatile. I'll be mistaken for having a lot of quirks when in reality, I only have one Quirk and I'll keep people guessing.'

'How versatile?' Ojiro asked her.

'It's better to show it...' she turned the desk into a cat, turned her own hairtie into a pencil and a small doll, and even conjured elements though it clearly caused her strain. Wandless Magic is no joke...

'OOOH!'

'Meow~' the cat tried to leave the room via open door...

'Get back here and back as a desk!' Willow gasped out and the cat changed back after casting a non-verbal Finite and levitated it back in place.

'Ohhhhh!'

Next was Iida who was just Tenya but he looked pained. Well, considering the news as soon as Sports Festival ended, can't blame the guy. 'The time will come for you to accept your legacy once you come to terms with it.' said Willow. Her words baffled most of the class but to those in the know understood. 'What's important is you still have what's important to you and you haven't lost anything that truly matters. Once you accept that, take on legacy with pride.'

'I-I'll think about it...' said Iida stiffly.

Last was Midoriya who presented Deku.

'Oi oi, are you serious?! Are you even trying to be a Hero?' Willow was horrified at the name. Deku came from 'dekunobou' which means good-for-nothing!

'I always hated this...but someone helped me see it in a new light.' said Midoriya. 'It took me by surprise, but it made me happy.' and he was prideful about that.

'While it holds a special meaning to you, the public will not see it that way...media and society can be cruel you know.' Willow told him with a sad smile. Midoriya cringed horribly. A red flag to the lot of them. 'If you use Deku as a Hero name, nobody will ever come to you or count on you. Nobody will call you for hero work, either. You basically slit your own throat with this one.' she shook her head grimly. 'It's enough that this class knows that it holds meaning to you we don't know about but the problem is the world outside this room.' she pointed out. 'They will not understand. They only see and remember the ugly in others yet quick to forget a newcomer's good points while being hypocrites themselves.'

'Oh...'

The mood went gloomy! Good thing he was the last presenter!

'Well, Time's almost up so to those who're nameless, come see me after class and prepare for your next class!' Midnight told them as she pulled Aizawa away. 'Come on caterpillar, Homeroom's over!'

"And she's dragging him out just like that!"


	4. Internships

Internships

'I wonder if Kan's class was just as bad in Naming Senses...' Midnight sighed as she dragged Aizawa out. In Kan's class, the assistant was Yamada. 'What a disaster.'

'But good and bad points were raised this morning.' Aizawa droned on sleepily. 'And half the brats are worrying. I'll think this over before I let them go through the internships.'

'Haha, half of them don't even got good names, some were plain unreal just now.' Midnight snorted, remembering Midoriya's name of choice. 'I have to come up with something good soon.'

'That, and chuck some of them to Hound Dog.' Aizawa grunted. 'Normally, parlor tricks wouldn't cause Nakiri strain back there. But doing both along with sending me telepathy on who are psychological red flags did it and she knows bully victims when she sees one.'

'Midoriya?'

'Midoriya.' Aizawa grunted. 'Deku. Seriously? He has good grades but poor Quirk Control but that's not enough to warrant a name like _that_.' he said. 'I'll pay his mom a visit and put an end to this so he'll get better. And our newcomer raised good points about that word. He didn't realize he'd slit his own career throat with a name like that.' he scowled. 'And she knows the world isn't kind and I can only imagine what he'll deal with had he gone through with it. If he'll consult you for names later, put him last to ensure private talks and make him talk. Todoroki, Iida, Koda and Shoji are on your private list as well. I'll deal with Bakugo, Kirishima and Mineta.'

'Right-o!' Midnight promised him. 'We never let anyone down so far!'

Aizawa and Kan are the Hero Students' Homeroom Teachers.

Homeroom Teachers are a valued position for Hero Classes and a tougher full-time job than a common Homeroom Teacher in non-hero schools. And selecting Homeroom Teachers for U.A required passing a lot of Nezu's tests and they're paid more than any teacher. They get more pay than a University Professor by 50%.

Homeroom teachers are seen as a counselor for their students. They follow their students from first year to graduation and they oversee pretty much anything having to do with their student's lives.

Homeroom teachers are important and due to them being seen as counselors as sorts and following students through the years, they're seen as 'school parents'. In addition to that in a Hero Class, they dictate who trains and how to train their students and oversee their training, growth and development as both an individual and as a Hero thus they're also Administrators. Hence after Homeroom in the morning, they spend all time planning and plotting in the Faculty Room!

Aizawa and Kan would tell them 'Oh, we're planning on making their life hell.' with jovial dark smiles.

Normally they'd feel sorry for the poor sods, but alas, they're cruel to be kind as when you're finally a Hero...they'll be thankful for that 'cruelty' one day!

(When Aizawa paid Inko a visit after lunch, he's not too happy with what he found out)

xxx

For Willow, her time with her new classmates was short.

Because the day after, it's their Internships.

Everyone was gone after the weekend, leaving her here with Nezu-kochou.

Under the guise of 'Internship', he trains both her and Sirius hard to survive this world during Summer.

Combat Skills, Escape Skills, Computer Skills and Analysis Skills training. Lessons were so easy to understand for them both.

'For now as both of you are newcomers to this era.' said Nezu. 'Soon, you'll learn what you learned the Professional Way. It's basically a repeat but done smartly. You cannot tell people you need things done layman's terms for you, you know!'

'Yes sir!'

'Tokoro de Mystique, thank you for bringing up red flag points to Aizawa-kun, some of your classmates were quite, problematic due to the baggage their souls bear.' said Nezu. 'Let's just say Aizawa-kun's talk with parents and later the boys...ended on a somber note. Particularly for some individuals whom you reported red flags. It seems before they can be Heroes...they must be saved first.' he said thoughtfully.

'From themselves.' Sirius snorted. He had just returned after securing their bank accounts, effortlessly paying off their medical fees in school and they still get IV treatments and kisses. But it was still interesting, trying to trade gold for yen in the bank! With midnight's help, they now live in an apartment near UA. A little expensive to the locals, but to the rich magicals, it was merely...pocket change. 'Otherwise it'll implode on them at the worst time possible.'

'There's that.'

And so...three days into the Internships...they got wind three of their own got into dangerous trouble in Hosu, because of the Stain problem.

Iida apparently deliberately hunted Stain for revenge, Midoriya stumbled on him and had the sense to send coordinates to his class before trying to rescue Iida and Native.

Because Willow errr Yanagi had no clue what they were, showed Nezu who in turn quickly filed for aid to Heroes in Hosu...and afterward lectured her and Sirius about coordinates.

The first to come was Todoroki and after some minutes, Pros finally came to help in catching Stain...only to find that it's all over, but they were there to catch a Nomu in time.

The rest had some trouble but that's Internships for you.

On the other hand...

'Here, Yagi.' Sirius decided All-Might's real name is too much of a mouthful as he handed him a Potion. 'This works even on normal humans. I made triple-sure of that.'

'What is this, Tenrou-san?'

'A Regeneration Potion.' said Sirius. 'The thing is, you gotta be in the ER under surgery for this to use it for organ regrowing.' he said, balking at the idea. 'They make fresh cuts on the stumps where your organs used to be...and pour it on the fresh wounds. Then watch your organs grow back. Then after the surgery, drink the rest.' he grinned. 'I'm just glad in this era, no more anti-human sentiments like where we came from, now that Purebloods are all gone. I used a bottle for myself and Willow, and we're not malnourished any more and Will finally hit correct puberty and her eyesight improved. Maybe with your surgery she can finally get ideal eyes.'

'We can see that...' said Recovery Girl as Sirius looked too young for his age. He looked like a freshly-20s man who hasn't touched a cigarette, drank alcohol nor had stress. 'If it can work on us humans, we can certainly use some ourselves. Ohohoho!'

'L-let's try it out...' said All-Might nervously.

And so...

By the time students returned to school...

All-Might was a rejuvenated man.

He was no longer the stick-thin walking skeleton. He was a healthy male adult who clearly did not look an old man in his mid-60s, but slender and lean due to years of not eating. For not even magic can give you miracles. He doesn't even look 67. In fact, he looked like he was in his late forties!

He was such a changed man. However, he still has to wear baggy clothes due to his transformation when using his Quirk.

However, due to years of not eating and tasting anything beyond mouthwash and toothpaste? He got overwhelmed with food. Even mere bland ones sent him into flavor shock that he ate like a madman on steroids and only leaves the cafeteria when bloated...after his classes.

And with a whole body, his time with OFA lasted longer too. Before, he can only be a hero for an hour since the USJ Incident. Now he has four hours with his remaining embers left. But he can tell that within the year, a few months from now...it will be all gone, since passing onto Midoriya the Quirk back at February.

'So that's how it is, huh?' Nezu mused as he talked to All-Might about his changes. 'Well, that's inevitable I suppose. But soon after this, your identity will come out for sure.' he said. 'You should spend these months working out and NOT Heroing for now. You must forge your body back. Even Quirkless can be Heroes if what Yanagi-chan says goes in her world's comic books...'

'Heroes in her time, at least in fiction, compensated with peak physical fitness, mastery of sports and a martial art of choice, gadgets, weapons and driving skills. She told me about such heroes in Marvel Comics and I had to dig those ancient things back up just to look into them for the sake of curriculum adjustment by taking pages off their books to improve the current generation who are TOO reliant on Quirks.'

'And Aizawa technically fights Quirkless...' All-Might had guilt for what he said to Midoriya last year. He hadn't known it was possible, until he met Eraserhead. Perhaps had Midoriya met Eraserhead back then instead of him, then...

'Mm. He is living proof to these comics. His eyes may as well be a support gadget alongside his binding cloth.' said Nezu. 'We also gave him that potion to heal his eyes and his arm from the USJ Incident, and he's healthy again.'

'Mm.'

'Perhaps you should see training with him to prepare for that grim future where your Quirk runs out on you. At least, you can still fight. You DO have a lot of people after your head, you know.'

xxx

Internships ended.

The class talked about what they did on their week.

'Yanagi-chan what's it like being under the principal?' Kaminari asked her.

'It's basically Intelligence for Dummies 101...Nezu-kochou specializes in information. All fields related to that. Since it's only one measly week, it was torture squeezing all that in and even then we're only 50% done!' Yanagi shuddered. 'Waking up really early and sessions start as early as 7 am so breakfast and hot showers to wake the heck up to make it in time, and training ends at 9 pm! After yesterday I have to review and master everything or there will be hell to pay because we need to tackle the later 50% to complete the Dummies lessons.' Yanagi explained. 'Even better? _Running laps on the field while severely weighed down_.'

'Uweeee! That's harsh!'

'Unlike you guys I'm not er, physically fit...I'm as frail as a wet paper bag.' said Yanagi awkwardly. 'One hit I'm done. I got a ton of homework.'

Yanagi was no stranger to pain. The Dursleys, regrowing an arm, Basilisk Poison, battle at Little Hangleton, and Umbridge's Quill...yeah. But her body is weak despite her pain tolerance levels. Pain yes. Punch in the gut? Nope. NOOOOOOPE.

Nezu, Sirius and Recovery Girl wasn't happy when finding that out that she also had to undergo counseling.

'Well that's something to work on for sure.' said Mineta...while his desk was floating so he couldn't perv on her. 'As for me women are demons.'

'Jeez dude, what'd you do with Mt. Lady?!' Kaminari sweatdropped. 'I on the other hand, was pretty spoiled. It was tons of fun!'

The others have it interesting, aside from training and patrol.

Jirou assisted in evac and logistical support.

Asui dealt with marine villains into smuggling.

Yaoyorozu had the misfortune of being in showbiz instead of doing Hero Work.

Uraraka got what she wanted, learning martial arts.

Sero and Kirishima howled with laughter at Bakugo's 7:2 combed hair. Apparently Best Jeanist combed his hair that way.

'By the way...are you three OK?' Yanagi addressed the elephant in the room...the boys who had to deal with Stain. 'I got a bunch of numbers and letters from Kirishima and Nezu-kochou said you guys are in Hosu...and he's not too happy you had to deal with a psycho.'

Everyone looked at Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida.

'Ahahaha...i-it was close, but we're OK...' said Midoriya sheepishly.

'It was tough.' said Todoroki.

'So I saw on the news that the Hero Killer has connections to the LOV.' said Ojiro nervously. 'It'd be scary to think how things would've turned out if he showed up in USJ...'

'Hold on, sure he's scary but he's got one hell of a one-track mind.' said Kaminari. 'You can really see his tenacity.'

'He's got his priorities wrong.' Yanagi snorted. 'What are ideals if you go about it the wrong way? He complains Heroes are in it for fame and money instead of doing the right thing like All-Might-sensei does. But all he does is kill instead of dealing with the root of the problem.'

'Root of the problem?' Ashido asked her. 'What is that?'

'Education and upbringing.' said Yanagi. 'Children are indoctrinated at a young age by the media and schools that being a Hero promises fame and fortune, and looking cool while beating up bad guys on live camera so they grow up becoming Heroes for selfish motives.' she said. 'Life isn't a comic book and our future job is actually kinda scary if you screw up.' she pointed out.

'Had he _wanted_ to fix our Hero System, he should have chosen being a teacher instead in Kindergarten instead of killing people. That doesn't address the problem and his record ensures he's in for Life in prison. Had he been a teacher, he could have made big changes that will create a ripple effect in years to come. His students will inherit his teachings and pass it on to bring to life Heroes like All-Might someday as he wanted. But nooo, idiot went killer route. Unproductive _and_ stupid.' she snarked.

'...wow...that's true I guess...' said Kirishima. 'But why children?'

'Children are impressionable.' said Yanagi. 'For kids, what adults do is good, and have yet to learn bad. They learn by what they see and hear starting from parents and later, teachers in school until they learn how to think for themselves, but by then it's too late. They made people who they are now.' she pointed out. 'The Heroes Stain put on his hit list, are mostly, the media's fault by 60%, and bad teachers who are blinded by promise by 40%. They created the selfish Heroes he hates.'

'Oooh...'

'Well, start wrong, end wrong, even if your ideals are good.'

'Indeed, he's a man of conviction, I get that.' said Iida, raising his arm. 'But his convictions led him to believe society needs a purge. No matter what he believes, how he did it, is indeed, wrong. So let's all correct our course to become true Heroes!' he cried, waving his arm forward.

'Alright, philosophy time is over. Take your seats.' said Aizawa, coming in. 'Time for homeroom. By the way Nakiri, what do you mean by bad teachers out of curiosity?'

'Teachers who have quirks unsuited for the business would still want fame.' said Yanagi. 'So they use their students instead. They indulge and spoil their students' antics in order to be remembered by them, leading to a typical Origin Story should the student be successful. That teacher will gain a short period of fame and money as they wanted and better yet, remembered in history because of the Hero's history. Kids are unwittingly exploited in such a manner instead of doing their damn jobs as teachers who should have done kids right, teaching them how to be good people. That, is a subtle form of Child Exploitation by manipulation with a little bit of Child Grooming!' she cried while raising her arms in an 'I'm so done' mode.

Aizawa thought about that and sighed as the rest of his class gasped or went wide-eyed.

He noted that Midoriya looked at Bakugo for some reason.

(What he found out later irked him and made plans to rectify it though it took him a while to get Midoriya to talk)

xxx

Lunchtime...

'Man, that was deep back there...' said Kirishima.

'But I agree...I'm just glad my teachers in school are nice-kero.' said Asui.

'I wouldn't know that, I was homeschooled all my life for my safety because of my Quirk.' said Yaoyorozu. 'But hearing such teachers exist...how horrible,' she mused, upset.

'That's life for you I guess.' said Sero.

'What a banquet of darkness.' Tokoyami shook his head. 'Sadly, it's all real.'

'At least we know who and what we are and where we came from.' said Shoji. 'I can confidently say I have good teacher history in the police station at least.'

While they mused about it, that morning was a real eye-opener. About Stain's motives that ended up to what their new classmate felt, was the cause of Stain's issues.

Actually, Aizawa wasn't happy about the implications of Problem Child 3's words. Thankfully teachers tend to have lunch in the Faculty Room.

'Jeez what got the doom clouds on you, Shouta?' Present Mic asked while enjoying jumbo hotdogs with eggs over rice.

'I overheard an interesting conversation that I came to Homeroom late on purpose.' he told everyone what he overheard that morning. It started off innocently enough ending into awkwardness...and a red flag popped up when Yanagi talked about exploitation as Aizawa saw Midoriya glance at Bakugo when he thought he wasn't looking.

'Shiiit...' Present Mic squawked out. His fellow teachers went slack-jawed.

'Looks like we need to investigate backgrounds except for young Yaoyorozu who was homeschooled all her life.' Nezu commented thoughtfully. 'But we have a lead on such a school.' he rapidly typed on his laptop to browse up Midoriya and Bakugo's files. 'Let's start with Orudera, shall we? Kukukuku...'

His teachers shuddered at his manic laugh, as he raised a teacup to his mouth.


End file.
